I Just Wanted You to Love Me
by Tresa
Summary: Ashley Davenport has returned to the Hamptons in search of redemption. After a year in London, she seeks to regain Daniel's trust, all while fighting her resurfacing feelings for him. (Begins after Season 3 finale)


**Ashley couldn't contain her innate sense of fear as she walked towards the door of the Grayson Mansion. It had been precisely a year since Victoria and Emily had forced her away from the Hamptons, with their conniving blackmail and "bitchery" as Ashley had expressed to anyone within hearing capacity in London. The year in London could only be described as a dreadful experience. Despite all efforts to avoid her family, they had attempted to control every aspect of her life when she returned. She was always ashamed that her mother was happy in their poverty-stricken home, that she would merely accept that life without a need to experience more. She had no ambition, no need for monetary comforts..how could one respect a woman with no will or fight? **

**Ashley sighed as she gently knocked on the door. She no longer wore the designer dresses or shoes. The year of unfortunate job offerings had left little hope in pursuit of high fashion materials. Instead she wore blue jeans and a solid black top, her hair was pulled up into a bun. She carried a messenger bag instead of a purse, and her face bore no makeup besides the soft hint of cherry red lipstick.**

**Ashley had no intention of updating herself about the Grayson's, but she found herself immersed in a recent edition of The New York Post on the way back to the states. The knowledge of Victoria's stint in a mental institution gave Ashely her first smile in weeks. While the news of Conrad's disappearance only brought her mind to complete resolution. The Grayson's were getting what was coming to them, and that knowledge gave her the courage to stand again.**

**"****I've got…"**

**Ashley frowned as Daniel Grayson opened the door. He was still as handsome as ever, but his look of utter disgust disrupted that image.**

**"****Answering doors aren't you now?" Ashley smirked.**

**"****Still the whore aren't you now?" Daniel answered eyeing her appearance suspiciously. "What the hell do you want?"**

**"****I came to offer my condolences on Conrad's disappearance" she said simply.**

**"****Of course you have" he laughed. "It's appreciated, now if you'll excuse me.." he spoke attempting to close the door. **

**"****Can I at least come in...it took me hours to get here" she interrupted.**

**"****Why the hell would I do that huh?" **

**Ashley sighed, Daniel would never be willing to compromise on any level. She was sure his hatred for her was still an everlasting flame.**

**"****I hear Margaux LeMarchal is your next target…. she said in thought, remembering the post articles she had read.**

**"****The only person that's a target here is you.." he snapped.**

**"****You know how much luck you have with woman Daniel, you're own mother ended up in the loony bin….you destroy them" she spoke swiftly, gently placing her hands on her sides. "I'm here to warn you"**

**Daniel's face turned red with emerging fury.**

**"****Emily Thorne tore you apart...and now she's after Margaux!" Ashley continued. "****_Thank God lying still comes so easily to me.."_****she thought.**

**"****Daniel please…." she begged. "Any wrongs that I have done you...I want to correct them"**

**Her plea seemed to have softened Daniel's expression before he started laughing gently.**

**"****You want to correct them?" he shook his head. "You come here with your accusations and apologies, when all I see is the lost, pathetic lonely girl that would do anything to make a quick buck" he smirked.**

**"****Just tell me what I need to do…" she begged.**

**"****Oh I can think of a few things" Daniel grinned. "For starters you could turn around and go right back to London….in fact I'll even pay the ticket"**

**"****Oh and just so you know, I have no ties with that barren bitch Emily Thorne" he mused.**

**"****Barren?" Ashley gasped.**

**"****You really have no idea do you?" he smirked. "Why do I find that so damn refreshing" **

**Ashley frowned as she contemplated his words. "It appears everything has changed for the better" she smirked.**

**"****Some for the worst…" he smirked eyeing her clothing once more. "You might want to lay low for awhile…" **

**Before Ashley could say a word more, the door slammed in her face. She gasped clutching her bag firmly as she turned to walk away from the mansion. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she held them back firmly. She couldn't give up.**


End file.
